


Blocked

by apples_only



Series: ABO-Verse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples_only/pseuds/apples_only
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Barry and Len learn that assumptions aren't always correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocked

Kissing Leonard Snart was even better than Barry had imagined. The muscular beta was pressed against him, hands roaming above the Flash suit, looking for a way to open it. It had taken him some time to admit that the pull he felt toward the other man was of a sexual and even romantic nature, but after a lot of flirting at heists and the odd team up to protect the city they both loved, Len had finally grabbed and kissed him after the fight against Grodd today. 

And now they were at one of Len’s safe houses. Len had finally managed to find the zipper of Barry’s suit and promptly started to use his mouth on the uncovered skin. Barry moaned and pulled at Len’s shirt in return, it was only fair to undress them both. Once it was off, he didn't get a chance to do more than start to pull at the zipper of Len’s pants before Len going down on his knees to press his face against Barry’s still covered but very eager cock - and froze. 

“Len?” Barry asked, looking down at Len and putting a hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing the man away from his crotch to look at his face. When Len didn’t react, he shook the shoulder and called his name again. The thief's head snapped up, looking Barry straight in the eyes, calculating. 

“Are you alright?”, Barry tried again, “Do you want to stop?” 

“You’re an alpha.” Len stated flatly.

“Yea- oh. The blockers.” Barry’s heart sank. “I use scent blockers as Flash and for work, don’t want people to know my status and find out who I am. And it’s just easier for work, the police force attracts a lot of alphas and that can lead to a lot of tension, so it’s just easier for a lot of us to use blockers. I mean, there are some that profit from openly being alpha, and we even have an omega detective who doesn't block, but mainly…” he caught himself, suddenly very aware again about how Len was still kneeling in front of him, “Is that a problem? Me being an alpha? Or are you strictly into other betas?”

Len didn’t respond for a few seconds, “I usually keep to betas, yes. Sometimes omegas”

“Oh.” Barry tried not to show how it hurt him, he should have realised Len might not know he was an Alpha. He was terrible at pretending though and took a step away from Len to hide his face and keep as much of his pride as he could.  
Suddenly, Len's hands were on his tights, keeping him in place as he stood up. 

“Barry.” The speedster looked into Len’s eyes, very aware of how close their faces were again. “There’s a reason why I only ever slept with betas and omegas.” Len let out a deep breath, steeling himself before he said “I am using blockers, too.”

It took some time for Barry to process this, before he blurted “I’m pan. Alpha, beta, omega, it doesn't matter. So if you’re okay with us both being alphas, I definitely am.”

This obviously startled Len, who again took some time to consider Barry before he took one of Barry’s hands into one of his own, the other one pulling his own pants down, eyes never leaving Barry's face. He then tugged on Barry’s hand and put it into his boxer shorts.  
Barry’s eyes widened when he realised where his hand was going and gasped when his brain finally made sense of what he felt.

“You’re an omega.” he said, breathless. 

“That a problem?” 

“No! I told you.” Barry exclaimed, before something crossed his mind. “Well. I don’t have any A/O condoms. So that is a problem. And we definitely should talk about what we want here.” 

“Well, I want to suck you off.” Len declared between placing kisses on his neck.

“O-okay. That is definitely something I want, too.” 

“And then, you can repay the favor. But first….”

“Yeah?”

“You can run to the shop and get us some condoms.” Len suddenly let go of Barry and lay down on the bed, smirking at Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happend but for some reason I couldn’t get omega!Len out of my head. Also Len and Barry thinking the other was a beta although neither is. I don’t have the time to concentrate on Rougue Undercover atm, but this I needed to get out of my system.
> 
> A lot of A/B/O stuff I have seen doesn’t seem to care much about consent so I wanted something that was about enthusiastic and non-coerced consent. Also safe sex. It’s important, kiddos!  
> Now please excuse me while I hide in a corner because I am embarrassed I wrote A/B/O. へ[ : ⊚ ﹏ ⊚ : ]ง


End file.
